


Rainbow Soul

by Irisinally



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Nonbinary Alma Karma, OFC - Freeform, but happy ending of course, but like not from the start, lil fluffy thing with some angst, yuu doesn't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisinally/pseuds/Irisinally
Summary: Yuu didn’t want friends.He didn’t need them.Then, why did he allow that idiot to get closer to him?





	Rainbow Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is my scret santa gift for @safeforwork-sword on Tumblr! I tried another style of writing and I'm pleased with it so yeah. Hope they like it!

Yuu didn’t remember much about his biological parents. He only knew that there had been an accident.

And, suddenly, people were talking to him, fast, too fast, and they grabbed his arm. They led him to a big building, which he later learned was called an orphanage, where children without parents lived. 

He didn’t like it.   


* * *

The director was a strict man and he didn’t like children.

Yuu found out when a little girl fell down in front of him when he was walking out. He yelled at her and the girl ran away, with tears in her eyes.

He usually stayed in his office and, sometimes, he talked to the woman who usually took care of them, voice cold and stiff, and occasionally he went out, but Kanda didn’t care about what he did then.

* * *

The woman was better than the man, but she was still too serious. 

Yuu was more or less sure that the woman and the man were related, as both of them had blond hair and light eyes. Just the opposite of him. 

The woman was more bearable, but Kanda still didn’t like her, so he ran away from her when she got too close to him and yelled at her.   


One time, when the woman was chasing him, saying something about the food, Yuu found a perfect hiding place.

It was just behind some boxes. The wall had a hole, big enough for him to slip through. That part of the wall was hollow, so he fit perfectly. 

Soon, he started stealing cushions and blankets, creating his nest and it became his safe place.

* * *

There was someone new.

He could hear adults talking, serious and worried.

Yuu didn’t go out from his nest, he just listened through the walls and frowned to himself.

* * *

At dinner, the woman introduced the new addition to the orphanage.

Black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and a thin scar on the bridge of his nose.

Yuu huffed and ignored the woman as he ate the soup, glaring at the cake on top of the table.    


* * *

The new child tended to stare at him, and Yuu usually glared at him, hoping to get him to stop. 

Sometimes, he approached him, nervous, but Yuu turned around and retreated to his nest.

He didn’t want friends. 

He didn’t need them.

At least, that was what he told himself.   


* * *

As the weeks passed, the new guy that was not really new anymore, because two others had come after him, became more stubborn. 

He didn’t stop staring even when Yuu glared at him, he moved closer to him at lunch and dinner, but not at breakfast. 

Yuu spent more time at his hiding place.   


* * *

“Do you want to be…?” asked the boy one day, his eyes nervous but determined. 

Yuu stood up from the table and glared at him, before turning around and going out of the room. 

He saw the other pout, how his eyes teared up. 

But, just before closing the door, he saw the glint in his eyes, and he knew that the other wouldn’t give up that easily, if at all.

* * *

The other started following him around.

Sometimes, Yuu started running and it turned into a race, before Yuu disappeared between the abandoned room’s boxes and the other child sighed.

But he didn’t give up.

Not once.   


* * *

Months passed, and Yuu was starting to get really annoyed with the other. 

He’d just escaped from him, again, for the third time that day, and he’d just slipped through the hole that led to his hiding place. He plopped down on the cushions and blankets with an irritated grunt. 

Not even his snappish replies deterred the other, and, what was worse, the other was getting more and more insistent by the day. 

Why didn’t he just make friends with the other children? There were a lot of them that wanted more friends, wanted someone to call ‘brother’ or ‘sister’. Why him?

“Oh, this is a nice nest!” Yuu jumped and he stared with wide eyes at the smiling face of the pest. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he shouted at him, and Alma frowned.

“You shouldn’t swear,” he said and Yuu only huffed. Then he brightened. “Oh, wait!”

And he disappeared. Yuu sighed, relieved, and he got comfortable in the darkness, but Alma came back some minutes later with the same cheerful smile. Yuu glared at him again, but this time, he just came in and he showed him something small in his hand. 

It was a tiny light, shaped like a ball. Yuu stared. Alma’s smile widened.   
  


* * *

He didn’t know how, but the little idiot stuck to him like glue, no matter how many times he yelled at him to leave him alone. 

Yeah, he allowed him to stay in his nest, but, really, it wasn’t that big of a deal.

The tiny light helped to make the hole more cozy, even inviting, and Yuu stayed there more than usual. 

Alma came and went, but he’d taken a liking to the place too.

* * *

Alma usually sat with him at lunch and at dinner, but Yuu was an early riser and Alma slept late, so they didn’t have breakfast together. 

Yuu was somehow grateful for that, because he could have his breakfast calmly, without the ball of energy that was his companion chatting at him endlessly. The early hours were Yuu’s favourite, if only because there weren’t a lot of people around and silence calmed him down. 

He usually stayed on the common room until the other children woke up and started making a fuss. 

Alma usually came find him by that time, anyway.

* * *

Alma and him were old enough to find their way around the little village the orphanage was in, so they usually walked around, looking for more comfortable places to spend more time, and sometimes they found new things to explore.

Yuu wouldn’t say it aloud, but it was fun.   


* * *

Alma and him sneaked on the kitchen at night, because, apparently, Alma wanted to show him something. He started to tinker around the room, moving plates and, yeah, cooking. 

“My mother taught me the basics,” said Alma, but Yuu didn’t pry, because his eyes were sad and a sad Alma was not a good Alma.

Soon, Yuu had a plate of noodles and… soup? in front of him. He stared and arched an eyebrow at Alma. Alma grinned.

“It’s called Soba.”

It became Yuu’s favourite food.

* * *

“I’m not a boy,” said Alma one day and Yuu hummed. 

They were at their nest and Alma was looking out from a small hole in the wall, frowning. 

“What do I call you, then?” asked Yuu. “She?”

Alma grimaced.

“I don’t know,” Alma sighed. “Maybe… something in between?”

“Uh…” Yuu didn’t know how that worked. Alma hummed. 

“They/them!” chirped Alma and Yuu arched an eyebrow. Alma beamed at him. “Yeah, that works!”

“Okay,” mumbled Yuu.

* * *

There was one time, months after, one year even, when Alma came to their nest silently, without looking at him, and it took Yuu a while to notice how their shoulders shook.

Yuu didn’t say anything, but he threw the blanket over their head with less force than usual.   


* * *

Some time later, Yuu woke up to screams.

He jumped out of bed and immediately set to look for Alma. They slept in separate rooms, because the woman named Renny didn’t like it when they talked all night. It was mostly Alma, but still.

He bumped against the other children and he swore under his breath, but he could see Alma’s door at the end of the hall.

He didn’t make it. 

Someone grabbed his arm and he twisted, yelling at them, but they didn’t bulge and they dragged him through the halls. Yuu didn’t stop fighting and clawing at the hand. 

He struggled harder when he heard them talking about a fire out of control. 

They just pushed him in a car, and they closed the door before he could get out. 

He punched the window and called Alma’s name, but he couldn’t do anything as he watched how the orphanage, now surrounded by a fiery orange and red and thick grey smoke, became smaller and smaller.   


* * *

He was in another orphanage, but he remained quiet, immobile, glaring at everyone that came close. 

He ate little food. He couldn’t eat Soba anymore, because the memories were painful. He didn’t go out, either.

It wasn’t the same. 

Alma wasn’t with him and he couldn’t explore the outside world without them.    


* * *

There was a man in the orphanage.

Yuu didn’t really pay attention to people that came and went, but this time it was different. 

This time the man came to him, the child alone, sat on the sofa, hugging his knees to his chest, glaring at everything. 

He smiled at him and Yuu, so used to fake sympathy and fake kindness, glared at his outstretched hand.

The man didn’t stop coming to the orphanage, and Yuu heard him talking with the nun taking care of them.

The woman tried to talk him out of it, talk him out of trying to get closer to him, but the man insisted. 

And so, Yuu listened as the man rambled, sat next to him, but not exactly close, giving him all the space he needed. 

He had gray hair, his face had some wrinkles, but his eyes were dark and kind. 

Like Alma’s.   


* * *

“He doesn’t have a surname?” The nun shook her head. “Uh, Yuu, what do you think?”

Yuu shrugged and grimaced. He didn’t like being called ‘Yuu’ anymore.

“What about Kanda?” said the man and Yuu shrugged again. The man smiled at the nun. “Okay, write that. I’ll be taking him home now, we have a lot to do.”

He stretched his hand and Yuu managed to only hesitate for a minute, before he took it. 

He glared at the nun when they turned to leave the room.

* * *

“These are Marie and Daysia,” introduced Tiedoll, the man that had, apparently, adopted him. 

Marie was a big man, with dark skin and really light eyes. He was blind, but Yuu was quick to learn that he compensated with his good hearing. He was a musician, and Yuu liked to stay close to his room when he practiced. 

Daysia was loud, about his age, with spiky hair and dark eyes, and he was always with his football. He’d broken some vases all around the house, but Tiedoll only told him not to do it again. It was weird for Yuu, but it was a nice change, he supposed.    


* * *

He cringed when somebody called him by ‘Yuu’, because they made him look around, searching for someone that he knew he wouldn’t see. So, they started calling him Kanda, saying that he was Japanese and that it was like that in his country. 

Kanda didn’t know from where he was, and he didn’t really care. 

He only knew that he’d been various times on a plane. And that was it. 

It said he was mostly Japanese on his papers, even though he could only talk in English and some type of Chinese.

It worked for him.   


* * *

He didn’t know how to calm down, he realized one day, as he threatened to slam a plate on the ground. 

Tiedoll seemed to have a solution to that. Tiedoll usually had solutions for everything, Kanda was quick to learn.

He signed up at a local dojo, where he practiced different Martial Arts until he found kendo. 

He even managed to meditate, something that Daysia should have been grateful for, as it saved his life countless times, when Kanda was really pissed at him, but he managed to calm down and not use his practice sword on him. 

* * *

His school days were uneventful, until he met a little girl, with her dark hair tied in twin ponytails and her big eyes glinting with curiosity. 

The backpack was almost as big as her, but when some older teen from the higher years stole another child’s lunch, she sprung into action and sprinted to the laughing boy. She was quick to deliver a strong kick to the boy’s leg, and Kanda was surprised at her fierce eyes. She would be really good at taekwondo, a Martial Art known for how much the fighters used their legs in battle.

“You little-!” yelled the boy and he frowned at the girl. He tensed his fist. Kanda was faster.

“You should leave them alone,” he said, glaring at the boy, grabbing his collar and raising him from the floor. The boy gulped. “Now. And give her lunch back.”

The boy did, stuttering, and he ran off under Kanda’s and the girl’s gaze.

* * *

He didn’t know how, but he became friends with the girl. 

Her black hair and dark eyes reminded him of Alma and he wondered for a moment if he had a type. He brushed it away. 

It was good, he supposed. The girl, Lenalee, didn’t ask too many questions and focused on the present, and she had some good acquaintances that got them out of trouble from time to time.

She had an overprotective brother, a mad scientist, he would say, that liked making robots that would malfunction and break something. Kanda had met some of the other scientists, and he wasn’t surprised to see how tired they were, with a man like that as a boss.

* * *

When he got to high school, he was alone again, as Lenalee was younger than him.

He didn’t see any trouble with it. He still saw her from time to time, usually when she came to his house to rant to him about the latest happenings in her life.    


* * *

He wasn’t alone for long, because someone had taken to try to make him tick. It wasn’t that hard when you knew how to push his buttons and the idiot, somehow, knew extremely well how to do that.

He was a redhead, with an eyepatch covering his right eye, the other a bright green. His face was extremely freckly and, apparently, he had an eidetic memory that helped him be at the top of the class without even trying. 

And so, the redhead found his new past-time in annoying Kanda as much as he could. 

Kanda was glad that he couldn’t bring his sword to class.

* * *

It was when Lenalee was spilling her troubles to him and when Lavi got the great idea to stalk him home just because, hey, they needed to do a project together, that his two “friends” met each other and hit it off immediately. 

And Kanda found himself dragged through town behind them, while they did various things that friends were supposed to do.   


* * *

When Kanda got his license, he learned two things.

One, that Lavi lived with his grandfather, an eccentric historian. The redhead had somehow talked him into driving both of them to school. And Kanda got to experience his companion’s music taste, something that always got him to drive faster, watching out for the police.

And two, that Lenalee didn’t like cars. At all. She grimaced when she saw his license, she was always really tense when in the car, and she grabbed everything she could get her hands on when he braked. 

One movie night that Lavi had ropped them into, she confessed that she lost her parents in an accident. She still had scars on her ankles, cross-shaped, where the steel of the car’s door had trapped them. She covered them with various stockings. 

Kanda didn’t ask her to drive with them too much, and instead, Lavi usually proposed meeting as close as possible.

* * *

Lenalee got into the same high school as him. She was smiling innocently at him the first day, but he didn’t buy it one bit.

The next year, the first day, he collided with a short boy that he mistook for an old man at first. He stared/glared at him as he apologized with a smile as fake as anything could get and he barked a rude answer at him. He watched, satisfied, as his smiley mask crumbled right then and there and the boy frowned at him, snapping back at him, a thick British accent clear on his voice.

Pure white hair, pale skin, guarded grey eyes, the left one some shades lighter than the other, and a scar running through the left side of his face, cutting through his white eyebrow. It didn’t look dyed. 

The Stupid Rabbit was laughing in the distance and Lenalee was quick to run to them before the first punch got thrown.

* * *

Allen Walker, or beansprout, joined their little group in no time and Kanda found a decent rival. Their friendship was based on challenges, and Kanda learned that the boy was, simply put, a little shit.

A little shit with an unconventional foster family and horrible past that had a dangerous relationship with money. And food. They touched something of that which was his, they would die.

He was also blind from his left eye, which didn’t surprise Kanda at all.   


* * *

The next years were calm, more or less. 

His “friends” usually knew where his competitions were and they always turned up at them, waving at him and cheering him on. They completely forgot about decency at those times, and Kanda was tempted to throw his sword at them. They were worse than Tiedoll, who usually stayed in the first row, crying about how proud he was.

They were menaces. All of them.

…

He wished Alma would be there. Another menace more wouldn’t hurt him.   


* * *

He managed to go to college, to study sports, because nothing else, except maybe plants, took his interest. 

His friends helped him organize his new room. Lavi would share his room with him, the bastard. 

“Wow, you really had this?”

Kanda threw a chair at Allen.   


* * *

He was late. 

Why? Because his professor was an asshole and changed the lecture room at the last moment. 

And he only noticed when he’d already walked into another class and all of the students were staring at him with bored eyes. 

Kanda grunted and moved to turn around and close the door, but he paused when somebody stood up from their chair. 

Kanda blinked, confused, when that person ran to him, smiling at the teacher, and Kanda found himself shoved out of the classroom and, suddenly, the person hugged him tight.

“Oh, Yuu, is it really you?” asked the person and Kanda widened his eyes. 

When they raised their head, Kanda was met by two dark eyes, brimming with tears, and a smile he knew really well.

* * *

Alma dragged him to a cafe, his eyes surrounded with traces of black because of the tears. 

Kanda was still in shock, but Alma, talking, cheerful and with hair a bright purple, chatted at him about their life. 

They’d been adopted by Edgar and Twi Chang, a Chinese family that had moved to there when they got a job. 

“Wait, Bak Chang is their son?” asked Kanda, almost yelled, and some people turned to them, curious. Alma nodded, confused. Kanda swore. “He works under Komui, damn it!”

“Yeah, he does,” nodded Alma again, a frown on their face. “How do you know that?”

“I’m friends with his sister,” he mumbled under his breath because, for some reason, it felt weird talking about his friends with Alma. 

“Oh, friends!” chirped Alma and Kanda arched an eyebrow. “I need to meet them!”   


* * *

They loved Alma.

And Alma was quick to stuck to their little group.

And Kanda didn’t even mind hanging out after classes for once.   


* * *

“You like Alma,” said Allen, when they were playing at Mario Karts at Lenalee’s home. 

Kanda swore and swerved to the right suddenly. He fell down and he glared at the little shit who was grinning at him from the other side of the sofa. 

Alma was sick at home, sneezing all over the place. 

Lenalee laughed and Lavi wiggled his eyebrow at him. 

Kanda made sure that he got blue shells and he could hit them with them. 

He didn’t deny anything, though, which only made Allen’s grin worse. 

* * *

A year later, in a festival, Alma grabbed his arm, and Kanda frowned when he saw how their hand was shaking. Allen and Lavi grinned at them as Alma dragged him away and he could hear Lena telling them to stop between her laughter. 

“Yuu, I wanted to… ask you something,” said Alma when they got to the edge of the forest. A drunk couple stumbled around, but they didn’t get between them. 

Kanda waited, and suddenly, he felt strangely nervous. It was only Alma. Nevermind that he had a crush on them, no, that was not it. 

No, it wasn’t.

So, when Alma gulped and they looked at him, hesitating, opening their mouth to try to tell him whatever they were going to ask him, Kanda took a deep breath and got closer to them. Closer, closer, closer, until their lips met and not even the drunk couple falling on the forest could bother them.

* * *

Some weeks later, Kanda asked Alma to help him get an apartment to rent and Alma rose to the chance immediately, babbling about all the options.

So, when Kanda found the one, he showed Alma the paper and they started going on and on about all the good things it had. 

“I want you to rent the apartment with me,” he said and Alma paused immediately. Kanda flushed. 

He was starting to worry, because Alma wasn’t saying anything and really, that was worrying. Then, Alma laughed and reached over the cafe’s table to hug him tight.

“Of course, silly.”   


* * *

“I’m telling you,” snapped Kanda, “Alma doesn’t like rings.”

“Then get them something that isn’t a ring,” said Allen, upside down on the sofa. Lena nodded beside him. 

“You don’t have to give them a ring,” she said with a shrug. “You can give him a bracelet, maybe a necklace.”

Kanda stopped where he’d been walking in circles just in front of the two, thinking. 

Lavi came in later and laughed at his face.

Kanda threatened to throw a vase at him.

* * *

Finally, after two weeks of searching and ranting to his friends, he found something.

It was a simple necklace, gold, with silver and some small jewells. Nothing too expensive. 

But, the important part was that it resembled the little light that Alma had all those years ago and that was the starting point of their friendship.   


* * *

Alma was really confused and, really, it was  _ adorable _ . 

He got them to a beautiful viewpoint, and Alma commented on how that part of the forest looked like the one they used to explore, the forest on the edge of the town where their orphanage was. 

Kanda cheered silently. 

And, when he got down to one knee just in front of Alma, they stopped mid-sentence. 

“We were best friends back then,” said Kanda, his voice wavering, and Alma was covering their mouth with their hands, their dress blowing around them in a way that always stole Kanda’s breath away. “And now you’re more than that to me. So…” Kanda gulped and reached into his coat’s pocket, handing out the necklace. “Will you marry me?”

Alma sobbed and  Kanda worried for a moment, before Alma jumped at him, hugging him and shaking, shaking so much, but they were laughing wetly, and their shaking hands were trying to brush away their tears.

“Of course I’ll marry you!”   


* * *

Kanda’s favourite part about the wedding was when Alma walked towards him and their eyes locked. They were alone then, even surrounded by their friends and family. 

Kanda only had eyes for Alma and Alma only had eyes for him and it was too much, but a good kind, because he was sure that he’d been smiling. 

After that, when they kissed, he could hear Lavi cheering and Tiedoll’s sobs, but he didn’t care about that.   


* * *

Alma insisted on dancing with him, and really, Kanda couldn’t say no to their smile, so he begrudgingly let them drag him to the dance floor where Lavi was making a fool of himself while Lenalee laughed from a nearby table and Allen recorded everything on his phone with a too wide smile.

A lot of the couples paused to look at them as they passed and Kanda found himself feeling proud. Proud and extremely happy. 

“This is the best day in my life,” mumbled Alma and they kissed him shortly while they danced. Kanda smiled softly. 

He didn’t even try to hit Lavi with any piece of furniture when he cheered again.

  



End file.
